Arsehole To Love-Struck Teenager
by SoTimeless
Summary: Draco Malfoy lies in one of the beds of the hospital wing, contemplating with the things going on with his life as the Triwizard tournament begins. But when Blaise Zabini comes in and tells him that his girl was getting wooed by someone else, he doesn't care about anyone and runs to her in his hideous Pajamas.


**Arsehole To Love-Struck Teenager  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:- I do not own anything. **

* * *

><p>I bloody hate being sick especially when I am at Hogwarts and my minions look at me like I am like some vermin lying in my own vomit. I am Draco bloody Malfoy! That's right I said it… though not in front of everyone and I am just saying all this in my mind but its all TRUE!<p>

I am the King of Slytherin, you heard me world… the world existing my freakingly awesome mind. Yes, I am the king and I don't like to be dominated ever but right now this stupid old nurse has locked me up in the wards of the hospital wing. I can't even get out without breaking her sneaking charm. I personally believe that our Charms classes is of no use, they never taught us how to break out of a room which has specially designed sneaking charms placed all over it especially when this is the time when Hogwarts is filled by more baboons because of this pathetic tournament in which, like always, Saint Potter got in. Well obviously he would, he is the most prized possession of Dumbledore.

Father was right, I should've gone to Durmstrang. Then I would've been learning something worthwhile. But mother didn't let me and I am still quite mad about that. I try to remind her that almost every day when I am at home but she just smiles and ruffles my hair, I personally hate when she does that, and says 'It's for your own good'.

Although, this is my fourth year at Hogwarts but I haven't ever felt that this place has anything that could be good for me, its just a rotten castle. Nevertheless every stinky place has its excepions… my soon to be girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass. That girl is amazing… I mean she is okay, I guess. Anyway, when she first boarded the Hogwarts express Crabbe tried to literally grab her skirt and lift it up, you know we like to bully those itty bitty stupid first years. Surprisingly, instead of crying like any normal girl, she kicked him right in the groin and that ugly idiot fell on the floor, shook the entire Hogwarts express and made me fall down on the floor as well. I have never been so humiliated in my whole life but then I saw the fire and anger in the little girl's eyes and… I just couldn't stop myself from looking at her… what I meant by that that I was trying to memorize her face so I could take my revenge and stuff…obviously!

Though that idiot girl, even after being sorted in Slytherin, never noticed me or tried to talk to me which was shocking because, not to brag or anything, but I am devilishly handsome and every girl wants to be my girlfriend. I with Pansy for now, she is an extremely irritating girl but I'll get rid of her soon.

Anyways, I just think that that baby Greengrass is sweet and sour like candy and I do love candy… yeah… sorry need to stop talking to myself now… Blaise Zabine just entered the hospital wing…

"Malfoy can't believe you are still sick or are you faking it?" Blaise asked, smirking.

_Fucking idiot. _"I am sick of you and also this effing disease!"

"I can see. By the way, how are things going on with Pansy and you?" Blaise asked me genuinely.

_What is he playing at? _"Bad like always. I don't even like her that much," I said, truthfully.

"Really?!" Blaise exclaimed, excitedly. "Then you won't mind if I take her to the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow?"

I shook my head. "No problem. Do anything you want with her, I don't care."

"Really?! What... is it maybe you have someone else to care about?" Blaise asked, sitting on the bed adjacent to mine and smirking again. _Bastard!_

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about," I said, truthfully again.

"Good to know. Anyway, Theodore, you know Theodore Nott… Well he is going to ask the little Astoria Greengrass out, as you know now students are allowed to visit Hogsmeade from the second year so he is going to take her and he is planning to take her to Madame Puddifoot's Tea shop and you very well know what that place is famous for, right Malfoy?!"

_What the hell Nott! Wow, now I have to add him to my enemy list which is getting longer and longer by the day. _"So, I don't care!" I spat.

"That's good. Anyways, Daphne was planning to visit you and she was going to bring Astoria with her."

_What! _"And are they coming?" I asked him in a bored tone.

"Yes, Daphne is but not Astoria. Nott told her that you never want to see her."

_What the hell! _"So! I don't care!" _Of course I care! _

"Obviously you don't care about Astoria especially after she dropped all the gravy from her plate on to your trousers on purpose few days ago and then pushed you into the black lake and then refused to be anywhere near you and…"

"I got it Zabini! I got it!" _Nott is going out with Astoria! Nott is going to ask her out and then kiss her and the… No! She is my girlfriend… I mean she is my enemy… _I immediately stood up throwing all the covers off the bed and said, "You both are pathetic! You didn't stop Nott from doing that! And now Astoria will go out with him! What am I going to do?!"

Blaise stood up, petrified. "What is wrong with you?! I thought you hated her?!"

"No," I whispered to myself. "She won't do that to me! I can't take it anymore! I am going." I put on my slippers and wearing those awful hospital pajamas and shirt, I ran of out of the Hospital wing. That idiot Blaise was shouting at me from behind but I kept running in my pajamas, I know that is so embarrassing. I hope no one tells my father about this.

I finally reached the common room, I was breathing so hard and all that just for that itty bitty Greengrass! I hate myself right now. I immediately spoke the password and entered the common room. That was when I remembered that I was in those awful clothes and now everyone was staring at me, wide eyed. Whatever it was , I had to make the best of the situation. I fixed my hair and then swaggered up to the armchairs where little Greengrass was sitting. That wasn't all, next to her was sitting that idiot Nott and he was holding her hand! I am going to kill him!

"Astoria!" I said, confidently.

She looked up at me wide eyed, I didn't really notice Nott's reaction because I am too cool to notice him. "Malfoy, what is wrong with you?" Astoria spat in her oh so annoying voice. God, I liked it!

"I wanted to say that… Nott just wants to get into your pants and you shouldn't go to Hogsmead with him. In fact, you should go with me!" I said, in one single breath.

"Malfoy, shove off!" Nott yelled. I rolled my eyes and simply pulled him out of the armchair and literally threw him on the floor… okay I didn't throw him, I just pushed him aside… pretty impressive, huh. I bet Potter didn't have the courage to do that!

Nott eyed me angrily before storming out of the common room. As if I care! "So," I said looking at Astoria.

"I thought you were sick," she said bluntly, raising her eyebrows at me. _Is she trying to intimidate me?!_

"I am…I was. I am perfectly fine now! And if I am not, you could take care of me because well, I am sick," I said to her, I know I am great at flirting.

"You are already sick genius!" she spat, looking at me disgustingly.

"You bet!" I laughed, she can be cute sometimes… wait.. "What does that supposed to mean?!"

She rolled her eyes and got up from the armchair. "Shove off Malfoy!"

I got up quickly and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards me. As expected she kicked me... okay, I thought she would kiss me but for now I am okay with the kicks. I tumbled down on the floor, she embarrassed me in front of the entire common room but no one was laughing… they are too scared of me... I know.

"Keep your hands off me! Got it!" She yelled at my face. Cute girl, I tell you.

I got up, without saying another word and surprisingly she retracted away from me. I looked at her, in her eyes and she… she was scared… of me... But I smiled at her and believe it or not, I started laughing. Yes, that's right.

She looked at me as if I was cursed or something and her eyes softened. And at that moment I knew it, I touched her heart, finally! I looked at my hands and then showed them to her, I had several cuts… wow, this girl really knows how to use her legs.

She looked closely at them, sighed and said, "Wait." She then pulled something out of her robes pocket and placed it in my hands. "It's a band-aid. I hope you know how to use it."

I grinned at her. "I don't think this little band aid will cover all the… oh…" She took at least ten more band-aids and placed them in my hand.

"That should be enough," she said. She turned around and said, without looking at me, "I should be leaving now."

I didn't want her to go. So like a foolish love struck... sorry I meant to say crush driven arsehole I called her name. Idiot! "Little Greengrass!" She turned to look at me… oh, she is so cute. "Thanks. See you again."

She rolled her eyes and then walked away… She didn't say no… it's a start. "Watch out Greengrass."

* * *

><p><strong>So, its a small one shot I wrote. Taking a break from my studies and also needed some change. So please review, tell me what you think. I love you guys. Please DO REVIEW! :)For more Draco-Astoria, check out my other stories. :)<br>**


End file.
